Such filter systems and filter elements are used for filtering gaseous or liquid fluids. Such filter systems for filtering in particular combustion or compressed air, fuel, in particular diesel or gasoline, or engine oil are used in motor vehicles and industrial engines.
An elastic sealing ring is known from DE 1 699 567 which features at its interior side two sealing beads between which a central section of larger diameter adjacent to the reveal of the wall breakthrough is disposed which remains inactive for the sealing. When inserting the pipe through the wall the sealing material in the area of the sealing beads is radially displaced. The sealing effect depends on the reset force of the sealing beads.
There remains a need in the art for a sealing device and a filter element of the type mentioned above which has an improved sealing effect.